Skins
Skins are special cosmetic items unlockable in LEGO Champions: of the Universe. There are four rarities: *Common *Epic *Rare *Legendary Skins can also be unlocked through purchase of the Loot Chest. Skin Gallery Common *Arkytel (Air) *Arkytel (Earth) *Arkytel (Water) *Asai (Midnight) *Asai (Shadow) *Asai (Slither) *Bahkri (Alrramal) *Bahkri (Maejun) *Bahkri (Zahri) *Beck (Blood) *Beck (Camo) *Beck (Desert) *BN-TRD (Fuse) *BN-TRD (Charge) *BN-TRD (Neon) *Cameleo (Bleu) *Cameleo (Deceiver) *Cameleo (Vert) *Ceemo (Deep Sea) *Ceemo (Pollution) *Ceemo (Tide) *Churudor (Beetle) *Churudor (Brood Lord) *Churudor (Cavern) *Demongo (Legion) *Demongo (Rage) *Demongo (Torment) *Droell (Abomination) *Droell (Ghoul) *Droell (Graveyard) *Emma (Forest) *Emma (Oracle) *Emma (Visionary) *Enjiman (Dinasty) *Enjiman (Master) *Enjiman (Dynasty) *F3-GO6 (Binary) *F3-GO6 (Core) *F3-GO6 (Virus) *Gandymede (Avatar) *Gandymede (Lotus) *Gandymede (Oriental) *Grim (Blue Fuse) *Grim (Pink Sun) *Grim (Toxic Rain) *H4-MM8 (Copper) *H4-MM8 (Obsidian) *H4-MM8 (Titanium) *Heardt (Mondlicht) *Heardt (Sumpf) *Heardt (Verfolgt) *Hogunn (Beast) *Hogunn (Blood Rage) *Hogunn (Frost) *Jorbhort (Navy) *Jorbhort (Paste Green) *Jorbhort (Violet) *Kald Wa (Green Tide) *Kald Wa (Red Sea) *Kald Wa (Yellow River) *Kalgaratos (Acolyte) *Kalgaratos (Necromancer) *Kalgaratos (Walker) *Kannata (Eternal) *Kannata (Specter) *Kannata (Undying) *Lucia (Abyss) *Lucia (Creator) *Lucia (Mist) *Master-Brain (Hive) *Master-Brain (Mind) *Master-Brain (Queen) *Mazata (Champion) *Mazata (Noble) *Mazata (Tournament) *Necronomicus (All Seeing) *Necronomicus (Iron Fist) *Necronomicus (Maw) *Nicolai (Home) *Nicolai (Striker) *Nicolai (Visitor) *Njord (Midgardr) *Njord (Retro) *Njord (Serpent) *Perryn (Concert) *Perryn (Metal) *Perryn (Serenade) *Professor Fire-Blast (Evil) *Professor Fire-Blast (Villain) *Professor Fire-Blast (Flaming) *Qi'an (Ki) *Qi'an (Murasakino) *Qi'an (Tiru) *Sabine (Agunagi) *Sabine (Eclipse) *Sabine (Nuclear Winter) *Sentinel (Defense) *Sentinel (Steampunk) *Sentinel (Turret) *Sir. Varios (Dragon Scale) *Sir. Varios (Paladin) *Sir. Varios (Pride) *Slize (Assault) *Slize (Eco-Point) *Slize (Specter Ops) *Sho'Tii (Autumn) *Sho'Tii (Bluestone) *Sho'Tii (Lush) *Spartok (Conquest) *Spartok (Hoplite) *Spartok (Youthful) *Stream (Light Speed) *Stream (Sonic) *Stream (Turbo) *Tal (Ice Planet) *Tal (Insectoid) *Tal (Unitron) *Terra (Combat) *Terra (Marine) *Terra (Tactical) *Ti La (Amatista) *Ti La (Noche) *Ti La (Piedra) *Tracker (Golden Age) *Tracker (Lime) *Tracker (Sky) *Varkses (Afterlife) *Varkses (Desert Night) *Varkses (Tomb) *Wekono (Geelbruin) *Wekono (Pers) *Wekono (Rooi) *Xerris (Amethyst) *Xerris (Sand Green) *Xerris (Turqoise) *Ygox (Commander) *Ygox (Mothership) *Ygox (Tyrant) *Zander (Bandit) *Zander (Locket) *Zander (Sheriff) *Zenwat (Breeze) *Zenwat (Flaming Tornado) *Zenwat (Purple Wind) *Zerus (Cobalt) *Zerus (Crimson) *Zerus (Indigo) Rare *Arkytel (Entertainer) *Churudor (Lobster) *Demongo (The Butcher) *Droell (Chef) *F3-GO6 (Blacktron) *F3-GO6 (Classic Space) *Heardt (Crusader) *Jorbhort (Bricksburg) *Jorbhort (Construction) *Lucia (Easter's Guardian) *Master-Brain (Prime) *Mazata (Demon) *Sabine (Zero Metal) *Sir. Varios (Nexus) *Sho'Tii (Crystal) *Sho'Tii (Magma) *Terra (Apollo) *Xerris (Electro Shurikens) *Xerris (Fright Night) Epic *Bahkri (Trickster) *Churudor (Spider Lord) *Droell (Legion) *Enjiman (Young) *Emma (Student) *Gandymede (Sha'oi) *H4-MM8 (Skeleton King) *Kalgaratos (Apocalypse) *Kalgaratos (Star Tactician) *Lucia (Queen of Gems) *Necronomicus (Demon of Death) *Nicolai (Casual) *Njord (Young) *Sentinel (Antique) *Sentinel (King's Artillery) *Sir. Varios (Brutal Hammer) *Sir. Varios (Lion Hammer) *Stream (Earth 2) *Varkses (Tomb Guardian) *Xerris (Ninja) *Zander (Old West) Legendary *Arkytel (Arkenstein) *Asai (Mean Streets) *Bahkri (Specter) *Beck (Dead-Shot) *Ceemo (Mutant) *Droell (Arkenstein's Monster) *Enjiman (Roman) *Enjiman (Crown Knight) *Emma (Fright Queen) *Gandymede (Nomad) *Gandymede (Robo-Master) *Gandymede (Sundymede) *Grim (Origins) *Kalgaratos (Undead Necromancer) *Kannata (Endless Curse) *Hogunn (Ho'Ru Khai) *Mazata (Boxer) *Njord (Horseman) *Njord (Mystery Man) *Perryn (Heavy Metal) *Professor Fire-Blast (Alpha-Suit) *Qi'an (Shogun of Sorrow) *Sir. Varios (Black Knight) *Slize (Origins) *Spartok (Gladiator) *Spartok (Joust) *Stream (Origins) *Terra (Galaxy Corp) *Tracker (Origins) *Tracker (Spaceman) *Varkses (Molten) *Xerris (Ninja) *Wekono (Dark Eclipse) *Ygox (Swarm) *Zander (Daredevil) *Zerus (Deep Sea) Notes Category:Index